


Choices

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: Draco stands before the aisle, knowing the choice he has to make.Prompt: Nervous





	Choices

Draco’s nose scrunched up, disgusted to note how sweaty his palms had become. Everything had led up to this moment and as prepared as he was, he couldn’t help the nausea bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. 

“You look like you ate some of Lovegood's pastries.” Blaise chuckled, adjusting the tie at his neck. 

“Not even if you paid me all the Galleons in Gringotts.” Draco snarked, once again wiping his palms on his pants, disgusted with his body’s reaction. "Besides, shouldn't you be a bit more anxious?"

“I’m happy with the choices I’ve made, and don’t feel the need to be nervous. I love her, want to spend my life with her, and that’s all there is to it.” Blaise grinned, his eyes straying to the aisle his future wife would be walking down shortly. Draco had to hand it to Blaise for knowing exactly what he wanted, and not being afraid to go and get it. Maybe some of that enchanting Gryffindor quality rubbed off on Blaise in the time they'd all spent together. Draco's grey eyes followed the line of the aisle, knowing who else stood down there. He could use some of that charm.

“Have you made your own choice then?” Blaise asked knowingly. 

The music started, cutting off their conversation. The procession began, a small line of people walking down the aisle with flowers or such in hand. And there he was, all black hair and stunning green eyes. Eyes that just last night had looked at him with lust and fervid love. 

“I may have.” Draco moved a hand into the inside of his jacket pocket, fingers caressing the velvet box he’d kept hidden since they first said ‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
